The invention starts from a clamping device as is known from patent document DE 199 56 750 A1. The known clamping device possesses a housing and an actuating part mounted so that it may move between a receiver position and a contact position. This actuating part possesses a duct for the conductor to be clamped. Further, a blade contact is present that consists of a rear web and two spring legs at an angle to the longitudinal side and at a distance from each other. These spring legs possess end sections bent toward each other that are adjacent along a slot and possess contact blades on their face edges that extend toward the slot. When the actuating part is pivoted into the contact position, the contact blades press into the duct of the actuating part and contact the conductor received therein, cutting through its insulation. A second contact part is provided for subsequent routing of the current path from the blade contact out of the housing that is in electrical contact with the blade contact. In the known implementation, the second contact is implemented as a separately-manufactured contact pin that is combined with the blade contact into a single component. The manufacture of this component is expensive because the pin contact must be secured to the rear web of the blade contact by means of soldering, welding, riveting, or pressing. Such joined contact points also include the uncertainty that contact security may be influenced by corrosive, thermal, or mechanical effects.
A clamping device with similar structure is known from prototype document DE 203 12 123 U1. The actuating part of this clamp is mounted within the clamp housing between the receiver position and the contact position so that it may pivot, whereby the insulated conductor accepted into the duct of the actuating part is inserted between the contact blades of the blade contact upon pivoting the actuating part into the contact position. The current path within the clamp is continued via a current rail that is inserted with electrical connection into the rear web of the blade contact.
Patent document DE 2 129 630 A further discloses a clamping device of the above-mentioned type. Here, cutting, clamping contacts are provided that interact with two different actuating parts that are mounted so that they may pivot and that are in the form of flat cutters, and that are connected together by means of a web. They project from this web along the same direction, whereby another contact is mounted at an angle along the opposite direction.
Patent document US 2004/0029431 A1 discloses a clamping device in another embodiment with one-piece contact parts that include blade contacts at their one ends that are displaced by 90° with respect to each other, and plug connectors at their other ends.